A Journey from home to home
by CrystalShard101
Summary: Annabeth had just come back from saving the lightning bolt and from being betrayed by Luke. She had written her dad a letter (It was Percy's idea) and he agreed for her to stay with him. If only it would last, but something is happening. The world is changing. Annabeth knows she will do anything it takes to save camp half-blood. Her real home.
1. Home coming

**First Fanfiction Yaaaaaaay ^-^**

**I cannot wait for you guys to read this! **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**So ya… enjoy! **

Things have been… weird. Being home made me feel 7 again. It started off great, well when I say started off I mean when we were in the car.

"So dad" I said quietly. As if her were a dear I might spook. "It's been too long Annabeth" He cut in smiling "I'm glad you wrote me." I looked down at the mat on the car floor and felt the gentle vibrations of the car buzzing down the road.

Writing my dad a letter was not my idea. It was my best friend Percy's idea. I missed Percy… probably more than I would like to admit. But that's not important right now.

I looked up at my dad "What" be asked noticing my stair. "I just" I struggled to find the words I have wanted to say for so long "I've just missed you so much". I looked back down at the car floor and closed my eyes while I twisted my magic baseball hat (long story) in my hands; it was kind of a nervous habit of mine.

We pulled up into the drive and I looked upon the house I had left so many years ago. I saw my *Gag* step mom standing with her children (My half siblings) in the door way. Them all glaring at the car as it pulled up.

I took my stuff out of the car and look at my dad to lead. He took the hint and led me into the house. It was so different. I could tell that my step mom had a field day with the place. It made me sad, and a little angry, when I saw my all of dad's books piled into one little corner of the house. One of my favorite memories with him is when we would run around the house looking for different books. They used to be everywhere.

My dad led me into my room. In the same spot it always had been. Except not all that remained in it was a blow up bed.

He looked at me apologetically "Um we'll be sure to run out and get you some stuff; we can make it a day trip". "Sounds like a plan" I smiled at him.

He walked off and I was alone in the almost empty room. I looked at the closet remembering the horrid 8 legged creatures that used to come crawling out of it. I shivered at the thought.

Then not even 10 minutes into me being back something when wrong.

**Ooo this is so exciting I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Please review I would love to know what you think**


	2. Wow my family is great

**Okay some things where brought to my attention last I wrote. And I'll be sure to work on them. And I had also been told that Annabeth's stepfamily was there when she was picked up from camp (Oops) for the purpose of this story I am going to leave it as I put it. As in Annabeth's step family will be at her home and only her dad picked her up. **

**And I was soooo happy to see so many people take a liking to my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last (don't worry it is longer) **

**Enjoy!**

My stepmother came in my room and looked down at me "Why if it isn't the monster magnet" she smiled at me and looked satisfied with her insult.

"You can't get rid of me again" I glared at her "you can't make him hate me again." She had the nerve to laugh "Oh hun, you don't need my help to make him hate you. Just wait 'till the first monster comes, then we will see where his loyalties lie" and just like that she rushed out of my room. She was even meaner then I remembered.

Was she right? I did not want to think about that. Because deep in my heart I knew she was. He would just side with her again like he did every time.

Of course my step brothers had to come and bug me too. I mostly ignored then, mostly. "Come on Annie, why don't you fight back." one of my brothers joked. I knew I could get him begging on his knees for mercy within seconds, but I couldn't. My stepmom would just use it to get me in trouble with my dad. "Stop it Darion" I said as harsh as I could "you know my name is not Annie. you know it's really Annabeth!" I finished, letting by disgust show.

"Aww little Annabell thinks she is a person who matters" My step brother said. My thoughts instantly went to Mr. D. He would always annoy me by calling me names other than Annabeth. He once called me Sara Ann. how do you get Sara Ann from Annabeth?! I don't know but he found a way. That's when it really hit me, how much I missed home. Well home as in Camp Half-Blood that is.

And I missed Percy. I missed his glowing green eyes and the way he always smelled like the fresh sea on a shimmering summer's day. And the way he smiled, a smile that said "C'mon lets go get into some trouble, or go on an insane adventure." I liked his smile.

I tried to shake his face out of my thoughts, although I knew I would never, and could never, fully get him out. He will always be in the back of my mind.

NO, what was I thinking?! he is a son of Poseidon. Poseidon and Athena do not mix! I had started, well… not hating him in the middle of our quest together, just earlier this very summer. We were in the back of a small truck with some poor miserable animals and-.

Before I could even finish my wonderful thought my step mom came back… goodie…

"C'mon children, let's leave her be." She said. Sure that comment may see all nice to you. But she said it in that way, you know; the way people say stuff with another managing. Ya, that way… I slightly wished a monster would come in here, and maybe scared her to death,

I waited a moment, but it looked like the gods did not have mercy on me. Oh well. Not everyone can get everything they wanted.

My stepbrothers followed my stepmom out of the room. Even the way she walked made me mad, like she knew she could do anything she wanted. And I guess that much was kind of true. She was at home field here, I was the outsider. And I may always be that here, the one who does not belong.

Before I could even react, my stepbrother Darion came back and grabbed one of my journals off of the floor. "Hey!" I yelled at him. "Oh don't worry; you'll get it my back later."

I tried to run after him but he slammed the door right in my face. I went flying back. Ooo how I wanted to fight back, instead I just walked over to my bag pulled out a pillow I brought with me, and berried my face in it. And to even my own surprise I started to sob. I just wanted this to be over. I just wanted to go back to where I belonged, Camp Half-Blood.

**Well there is chapter 2! Don't worry the action will pick up soon. I swear it, Review response time yaaay!**

**allen r: Aww thank you I'm so glad you like it. And I know I addressed what you said at the top. Thank you for pointing it out.**

**Snowdapple13: I'm so happy to hear you think I did a good job with this. I am a major fan of the Percy Jackson books. I have always struggled with my spelling and grammar and I'll try to work on it even harder. Just for you ;). And I'd love to check out your fan fiction! We can be newbies together. Haha well good luck with your story too.**

**Well see you all next chapter!**


	3. A few weeks in and i'm already lying

**Happy Chapter 3 :D I am excited for this one idk why I just am. Enjoy!**

It had been a few weeks since I got back, and things were not peachy keen. I wish I could say they were. My dad had been in his office most of the time so my only company was my stepfamily. Let's just say I did not spend much time at home. School was not that bad. I mean its school… what could ever be bad about school? It kept me away from my retched relatives too. So that was a plus.

Whenever I got back it would be the same thing. One of my stepbrothers would yell "_She's_ back." My stepmom would mumble something under her breath. I would peek my head in my dad's office to say "Hi." And I'd go off to my room. I had no real issue with it. I mean, it's not like I had any desire to talk to anyone (I did not even want to talk to my dad much anymore). But, it was still good to be back.

Just as I was about to start on my homework my stepbrother Darion charged in and tossed something at me. "see." he said "I told you that you would get it back." I looked down at the journal he had taken from me and I was slightly scared to open it, but I did.

My designs for the buildings I wanted to make were scribbled over. Some pages even ripped out. And the whole book smelled like something… like… I realized what it smelled like and dropped it on the floor.

"You are disgusting" I yelled at him. Just then my younger step brother walked in "oh that was not his idea" he said slyly "It was mine. Me and him are a tag team." I glared at him. "Him and I. grammar, please" Is all I said in reply. Then they hurried out of the room.

I tossed my journal into the trash bin outside. I was sad to see it go, but there was no way I was keeping it!

A few more days passed since the journal incident, my father made Darion buy me a new one, which was pretty awesome. My dad knocked on my door and came in. "So, I think it is high time we get some stuff in this room" he smile. I smiled back, not that I did not like how things were set up but I needed a real bed, and a desk, and maybe a book shelf. Ooo I would love a book shelf.

We were out for a long time. It was great, just my dad and I. we ran around from store to store looking for what was best for my room. It was all about me which I loved. I did not know the last time I did something like this with my dad. Sure, every now and then he would have to walk off and take a call from work, or my stepmom (I swear I could hear here complaining through the phone). "So" he said. He started every sentence off like that. It was funny. I missed his so's. "We have gotten you a bed frame, a mattress, a desk, some lights, a chair, a rug, a… anything else you want?" it made me laugh the way he changed his thought in the middle of his sentence. "A book shelf" I said quietly. "Oh, how could I forget" he said shocked.

After we had finished up (and yes gotten me a bookshelf) we headed back to the house and put everything in my room. I spent the rest of the night sorting my books onto the shelf by genre, then by size, then by color. And by the time I fished with sorting them alphabetically the time was a grand total of 5:00 pm. So I decided to have dinner and hit the hay early.

The next day was Friday so I headed off to school. When I came home the house was strangely quiet. My stepbrothers were nowhere in sight to yell to my stepmom that I was back.

I walked into my room only to see my stepmom shuffling through my things. "Hey" I yelled to her. She looked up surprised "Oh, Annabeth" she said it like I was the one intruding in her room. She held up a photo "Who is this?" she asked. I looked at the picture. It was Percy, the only picture I got of him before we left camp, sure he was half turned away, it was blurry and his hand was in the corner of the picture as he was trying to cover his face, but I liked it; it was so him.

"Um that's my friend" was all I said. "Name" she said sharply. "Percy Jackson" I said quietly, I did not want to bring him into this. How did she get that picture anyway? It was stashed away in a book (that she was not smart enough to read) and under my bed… in a box… covered in a blanket. No I was not ashamed to have a picture of him that I held onto. I just, did not want other people to get the wrong idea, and of course my stepmother did.

"So." She said "is he your boyfriend?" She acted like she already knew the answer was no. So I did something dumb just to prove her wrong. "Yes" I said quickly. The shock on her face was priceless. She tried to say something but I cut in. "Yes" I repeated "Percy Jackson is my boyfriend."

**Yup, that just happened! I hope you like it! I know I do! I posted this before any reviews were put up so I guess no responses for the last chapter. Oh well I'll do it next time. **

**Until the next chapter, Peace :D **


	4. JFHTH HELP! AN

**Okay Hey guys It's CrystalShard101 here. So I am at a kind of stand still. I am wondering whether I should make Annabeth leave to find Percy soon or to make her stay with her family a little longer in the next chapter. please i need your help in deciding this, because many people have told me that they love seeing the dynamic with the family, but also many people telling me they want some more adventure stuff. please review and tell me what you would like me to do.**

**Your's truly,**

**Crystal**


End file.
